Adric's Lesson
by Crackers and Cheese
Summary: And he thought the Fifth Doctor was the nice guy.


"Doctor!"Tegan yelled as she walked into the TARDIS kitchen. She abruptly stopped when she saw the sight that was formerly the kitchen.

The kitchen table was riddled with bits and pieces of some former machine. In the center of it all was the Doctor, whose cricket jacket was partly blackened by oil. His face was streaked with dirt and he seemed to be unsuccessfully connecting some wires with his sonic screwdriver.

"What on Earth are you doing?" yelled Tegan, surprising the Doctor. He dropped his sonic screwdriver, and it fell into the bucket of water that was inconvenientlybelow. It fizzed and sparked; then finally became still. The Doctor sullenly picked up the broken screwdriver. Then he glared at Tegan with an expression that said "Really?"

Tegan shrugged. "Adric has locked himself in the bathroom again," she said. The Doctor groaned as he stood up, revealing an unknown substance dripping from his pants into a puddle under the table. Tegan wrinkled her nose. "What are you doing in here, anyway?" she asked. The Doctor was already turning the corner when he called back: "I broke the microwave."

Tegan looked at the mess in the kitchen. _'He certainly broke the microwave'_ she thought.

The Doctor stared down at the bathroom doorknob, wishing he had his sonic screwdriver. He cursed Tegan under his breath. He'll certainly extend the time to get to Heathrow to a few more days. That'll get her pissed. He knocked on the door. When he got no answer he yelled, "Adric!"

"Yes?" a feeble voice said from the other side of the door. "Get out of the bathroom, Adric, we have 'stuff' to do in there too, you know," the Doctor yelled. "I can't, I busted the lock," said Adric.

The Doctor lost it then and there. "Really, Adric, _again_?" he ranted. "How do you do it? I mean, I could understand _once_ but _four_ times? That's just not cricket!" Before the Doctor could continue Adric said, "Umm, Doctor, could you get me out of here?"

The Doctor frowned, said "No, Adric, I broke my sonic screwdriver. But no worries, the TARDIS will release you eventually," and promptly walked down the hallway. "If she doesn't I help you out with a new screwdriver in-oh, five hours?"

Adric panicked as he heard the Doctor's voice fade away. "What? Wait! Doctor, you just can't leave me here! _Doctor!_"

The Doctor chuckled as he casually walked down the hallway. "We'll teach Adric not to break other people's property, eh old girl?" he muttered. The TARDIS hummed in agreement. The Doctor smiled. A brilliant plan was already forming in his mind….

Tegan and Nyssa walked into the library to find a surprising sight. The Doctor was relaxing in the pool. Tegan, obviously by her face, was in full angry mode. "Why aren't you helping Adric?" she asked.

"Tegan," whined the Doctor as he fanned his face with his hand, "Can you shout at me later?"

Tegan was about to retort when Nyssa held up her hand. "Why aren't you helping Adric," Nyssa asked gently. The Doctor huffed. "Isn't it obvious? Adric needs to learn a lesson," he said firmly. "What?" yelled Nyssa and Tegan. What had that come from?

"Adric has broken the TARDIS locks for too long!" the Doctor declared. When that prompted no response from his companions, the Doctor decided to change tacks. "The TARDIS locks are impossible to jam. Even a Dalek can't blow them off, or lock them with their plunger arms," realized the Doctor.

"Umm, Doctor?" asked Nyssa, bringing him back on subject, "If the TARDIS locks can't be jammed, then why is Adric locked in the bathroom?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Adric's an idiot," he explained. "Even the TARDIS isn't immune to stupidity." The trio was silent for a few moments when Tegan asked, "When are you going to let him out?"

The Doctor laughed. "The TARDIS is in charge in that department. Seeing the damage Adric has done to her, it could be from hours to days before we'll see him."

Tegan sighed. "What do we do until then?" she asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Since this a once in a lifetime opportunity for all of us, I suggest we enjoy his absence while we have it…"

When Adric entered the library after a _very_ awkward wait on the toilet, he was insulted. Wouldn't you if you had been stuck in the bathroom for four days, each day for each time you just _happened_ to bust the lock? Adric was ready to show the Doctor exactly what he was made of when he was shocked beyond belief at what he saw by the pool.

Tegan and Nyssa, clad in bikinis, were lounging by the pool. They were being fed pineapples by none other than the Doctor, who only wore swimming trunks. Surrounding them were plates, glasses, some stray pineapples, and a bag of jelly babies. That bag brought back some sad memories, and Adric blinked a few times to clear his head. By the time he'd refocused, the Doctor had already noticed him.

Adric thought he would be happily welcome, but he was wrong, as usual. Instead the Doctor frowned, looked at the ceiling and wrung his hands. "Why, why?" he asked the ceiling. The Doctor sighed and turned to Tegan and Nyssa. "Sorry girls, party's over. Adric's here!" When Tegan and Nyssa heard this they finally saw Adric standing by a bookcase. They groaned and began to stand up.

Adric, by this point, was confused as well as insulted. "What did I do to deserve this?" he wondered out loud. The Doctor overheard this and decided to put his plan into action. He shoved some dirty dishes into Adric's hands. "Wash this, it'll make you feel better," the Doctor suggested distractedly.

"Is that all I am to you, a servant?" Adric asked, now feeling annoyance. "You can get some jelly babies after you clean the dishes," mumbled the Doctor, who had now fully left the conversation. Adric was steaming now. "Do you want a pineapple?" asked the Doctor suddenly. Adric looked at him and was going to forgive the Doctor for his earlier rudeness but when he saw the plate, he realized that there were no pineapples there. He glared at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked down and realized that too, and surprisingly giggled. "Oops, sorry!" He placed the plate on top of the pile of dishes Adric was holding. "Take that too," he added as he passed Adric and went out the door.

Adric muttered several curses as he took the dirty dishes to the kitchen. He turned around at the door to see if there were anything left to bring and saw that there was no sign of the party by the pool. It was almost as if he'd dreamed of the whole thing. Seeing the dishes denied that and Adric groaned. As he piled the dishes into the TARDIS kitchen sink Adric muttered, "If this is what happens if I lock myself in the bathroom, then I'll never do that again."

As he washed the dishes, Adric didn't hear three distinct voices yell "Mission accomplished!" from the console room.

Fin


End file.
